My life would suck without you
by Jennifer Lynn08
Summary: Bella moves to Forks not expecting anything, but what happens when a certain bronze-haired boy moves in, will their friendship/relationship be able to survive the blows its going to take? Canon pairings. AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Bella, I love you so much, but things need to end. I have so much going on in my life, and things with us are just too good to be true. I don't want this to be any worse than it has to be. I just want a clean break. You were once my life, but now I just need to let go. I'm holding you back. I don't even think we could pull off the whole awkward friends bit because of how much we've been through and how far we go back. I'm sorry I truly am."

He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead, sobs racking through my body. He was the only thing keeping me from having a date with the ground, my legs made of jelly as he gave me one last hug. He gently let go of me, I fell to the ground. _How could he do this to me? To us? _

"Pl-please don't. Yo-you don't ha-have t-to do th…this… We can work through this to-together." He started to walk away, leaving me in a puddle in my living room. "Your th-the reason I-I li…" He was already backing to the door, maybe it was the tears in my vision doing funny things to me, but I thought I saw a faint tear trickle down his cheek. "Edward…." The door shut and the sobs took over.

My reason for life just walked out my front door…

**I'm back! I know I've said this like a million times, but I'm really going to try this time. I'm on summer vacation right now, and so I have time, I just have to have the will. This story is going to take the place of Too Good, I just couldn't write anymore for that one. I'm starting the first chapter tonight before I go to bed. So keep your eyes open for it. I just had a will to start writing tonight and its 1:30 here. Dang…. LOL I hope I didn't lose any readers : ( Review please!**

**Jennifer Lynn**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight affiliated characters or the title of this ff.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

When I was in the 7th grade, I moved to Forks with my dad, Charlie. My mom decided she wanted to travel while she was still young and get the most out of what the world has to offer. I was just getting in the way, so I asked my dad if I could come live with him until she was done with her tour around the world.

He wholeheartedly agreed to the idea and almost didn't want me to finish 6th grade to move up there. Forks is a little town in Washington that's always green and covered in clouds. Everything that is supposed to be brown is covered in green, wet stuff. A polar opposite from where I moved, Phoenix, Arizona.

Moving out here in 7th grade was a bit awkward for me; I was the new kid in town and everyone, let me put the emphasis on everyone, knew about it and wanted to be my friend. I learned half way through my first year here that most of the kids just wanted to be my friend because I was new. They didn't actually care about me as a person.

That showed more and more as I started getting closer to high school and cliques starting to become more apparent. There was the popular girls, they included Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, etc. The jocks which were: Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Jasper Hale (Rosalie's twin). The nerds: Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber (just because she was quiet), a few other people and of course me. People got used to me being here by 8th grade and given my preference of reading books than sharing the latest gossip, I was deemed a nerd.

I still hadn't hit puberty yet, so I still had the body of the child everyone thought I was. I had straight, frizzy brown hair that came down about mid-back. I have dull brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. I'm thin, but I prefer clothes that make me feel comfortable rather than suffocated.

Now not to sound conceited or self-centered, I felt as if I had more maturity in my 13 year old body, than all my fellow classmates combined.

I feel more comfortable talking to adults than I do people my own age. That may have to do with the fact that I had to take care of myself when I was living with my mom. It's not that she neglected me, she just wanted to have fun, so I would have to fix dinner, stay home on my own, do my homework by myself.

I love my mom to death and even after, but I do wish I was able to have a childhood instead of having to be a little adult, look where it has gotten me; the table in the corner with the kids with pocket protectors and Harry Potter glasses.

Now, I do love who I am and I have no problem being the nerd, I would just keep to myself anyways and would rather observe than report. There is so much you can get from how people present themselves, to their facial expressions, and to how they use their words.

The summer before entering high school my mom gave me some shocking news.

"_Bella darling, GUESS WHAT!" She screamed into the phone._

"_Your back home?" I tried sounding light and casual but even I could hear the plea in my voice. Its not that I didn't love my dad, I just didn't want to have to change high schools midyear if she decided to come back. I just wanted to go to one high school._

"_No silly," she laughed her carefree laugh, "I met someone! He's the one!"_

_My heart dropped into my stomach, "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" I tried to sound cheerful._

"_Oh honey, what's wrong?" She sounded concerned but almost exasperated too._

"_Oh nothing, I just thought I'd be able to move back to the sunshine soon. I really am happy for you," I put on my 'everything is perfect' voice, "tell me all about him!"_

Freshman year consisted of my mom's wedding to her new man named Phil, he seemed alright. It also was the year that my status on the nerd chain dropped lower, I had entered some advanced classes since I had more than enough time to study.

At the very end of the year, a new family moved into town. Apparently the man of the family was a nationally ranked surgeon, and when his wife said she wanted to live in a small town, the family moved to Forks. Gossip travels fast especially in a town this small.

The moved into the mansion-like house just outside of Forks, no one even knew it was there until there were moving trucks cited at the location. There was rumor that the family had a daughter my age and a son a year older. There was also rumor of another boy living with them that was not related by blood.

Who knows if any of that information is even true though, Forks townsfolk would probably believe anything, they'd probably believe that the new family had the lochness monster as a pet, as long as they could spread the gossip.

The new family moving in is where my story starts, the first day I met them.

It was a couple days after the first moving truck drove through our small po-dunk town, that Charlie deemed it was necessary to introduce himself to the new family since he was the police chief. He probably wanted to the threaten the "teenage miscreants" not to do anything bad because he will always catch the troublemaker. Well that's what he would like to think (haha).

It was then that I found myself bearing a tray of sugar cookies (that I made), sitting in the front seat of the cruiser (Charlie's cop car), on the way to the "Cullen's" house. Charlie just informed me of their name.

For a moment, I thought we had pulled up to the wrong house. It was magnificent and huge. I didn't even know there was any houses like this for miles. I felt my jaw drop at the site of it. It was a 3-story well proportioned house. There was a porch that wrapped around its square shape. It was painted white, but not just any white, a gleaming white that seemed to make the house glow. There were trees that surrounded it making the effect of glowing that much more.

"Bella close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He chuckled at his own joke and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Well I suppose they don't hide their money. Goodness, its beautiful!" Charlie just smiled at me. But then my thoughts turned back to my thoughts about not hiding their money, _I bet they are going to be incredibly arrogant. They aren't going to appreciate my home cooking, because they probably have a French chef that cooks for them. Ugh, rich snooty people disgust me._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie raise an eyebrow at my face, apparently I was making faces while the thoughts ran through my head. I just shook my head and plastered the biggest grin I could on my face.

He still seemed skeptical about the sudden change in my facial expressions, but didn't make a comment and for that I was grateful. We walked up to the front door, where Charlie rang the doorbell. I could just imagine the size of the inside since I could hear the doorbell echo through the house. Soon a pretty lady in her mid to late 30's answered the door.

She had caramel colored hair that flowed down her back with a certain grace I could never accomplish. She had an air of old-fashioned elegance about her and I immediately felt underdressed for the occasion. She was wearing a pair of khaki slacks with a maroon scoop-neck shirt with ¾ length sleeves.

"Hello, my name is Esme Cullen. You must be Chief Swan," My dad blushed a little bit at her already knowing his name, "And if that's true, you must be Isabella." She smiled and shook both of our hands.

"Please call me Bella, and you have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen." She smiled a warm smile at my bravery at talking to someone new.

"Why thank you dear. Oh where are my manners, come in. Please come in." She ushered us into the entry way.

"Wow, its beautiful. Who knew they made 'em like this in our little town." Charlie stated and then chuckled.

"You just have to know where to look." She smiled again and led us to the sitting room which was to the left of the entry way. Everything was down in different shades of white, but had an elegant cherry wood floor and banister, fireplace, etc. The contrasting colors looked stunning. "Let me call the rest of the family down."

She started to walk away after asking us to sit and make ourselves comfortable. "Oh Mrs. Cullen, these are for you and your family." I handed her the cookies, "I hope you like homemade sugar cookies." She smiled more warmly than before.

"Thank you dear, and please call me Esme. I'll be right back with the rest." She took the cookies and allowed me and Charlie to scan the room.

"Dang dad, you should have been a doctor. " He laughed.

"Well Bells, I'm very happy with my job actually, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." He just had to go all deep on me…

"They're nothing like I expected them to be, well at least Esme isn't. I don't know about the oth-" But as the last word was leaving my lips, the most beautiful family walked in the room.

**I'm going to leave it here for now, I'm going to try to write more tomorrow, but its now 2:30 am here and I'm dead tired. Good night and sweet dreams. Reviews are to me like honey is to bees.**

**Jennifer Lynn**


End file.
